


To Build a Better . . . . . . . .

by Zelgadis55



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Prankenstein appears to be planning something and Raphael is sure he has every right to be paranoid. Set not long after 'The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman'. For RachelErica's Bi-weekly challenge week 9 (Nov 10 – Nov 24) – Raphael and Michelangelo on Deviant Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Better . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Because there needed to be consequences.  Story takes place over the course of numerous days.  

Rating: PG for light language.

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: It's best not to poke the Raph. Unbetaed.

Summary: Doctor Prankenstein appears to be planning something and Raphael is sure he has every right to be paranoid. Set not long after 'The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman'. For RachelErica's Bi-weekly challenge week 9 (Nov 10 – Nov 24) – Raphael and Michelangelo on Deviant Art.

A/N: Because there needed to be consequences.  Story takes place over the course of numerous days.  

**To Build a Better ….....**

Raphael grunted irritably as he pushed himself up from the ground, almost losing balance and slipping off the hilts of his sais. He'd only been working out just over an hour, barely enough time to even work up a sweat and he certainly was not feeling tired. Instead, he was feeling on edge and who wouldn't be when Mikey was acting the way he had been the last couple of days; skulking about the lair, wearing that creepy grin that he wore whenever he was trying to appear innocent. Raph snorted derisively at the thought. Mikey innocent, right! His little brother was the biggest menace in the sewers, or anywhere for that matter! 

Five times in just the last hour alone, the little dork had quietly left his room and crept the distance of the passageway to the common area. He would feign looking all about, pretending to pay attention to Leo and Donnie in the pit, the former watching that stupid show of his and the latter plodding away on his cobbled together laptop. Really though, Raph  _knew_  Mikey was actually looking at only him. 

And it was seriously starting to creep him out. 

'Speak of the devil,' Raph thought as his sharp hearing picked up on his little brother's door quietly sneaking open again and his stealthy movements towards the common area. 

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Mikey appeared at the edge of the passageway leading from their bedrooms. This time though, his disturbing little brother didn't even pretend to be looking at anything, or anyone else but Raph. Raph, for his part, warily watched Mikey out of the corner of his eye as he continued to do his push-ups. 

Mikey wandered over slowly, head canted slightly as he regarded Raph with an unusually serious expression. Raph watched as the little twerp slowly walked around him; he deliberately made it obvious that he had his eyes on the little menace. 

“Hmm mm.” Mikey nodded thoughtfully to himself as he completed his first circle. Raph narrowed his eyes warningly but Mikey seemed not to notice. 

“Hmm...” Mikey murmured as he completed his slow, second lap. 

Raph growled ominously. 

“Hmm hm!” Mikey hummed decisively when he completed his third circuit. 

“Anything I can do to help you,  _Mikey_?” Raph asked in a tone promising swift retribution should Mikey do anything to warrant it; like throwing a water balloon or stink bomb at him. 

“Nope!” Mikey exclaimed far too cheerfully. “I got what I need.” 

With that Raph stopped his push-ups, sitting up and watching vigilantly as his little brother turned and all but bounced back to his room. 

“What was that all about?” Donnie asked in a voice equal parts trepidation and not really wanting to know. 

Raph turned his head to see Donnie and Leo watching him from where they sat, worried looks etched on their faces. 

“Hell if I know.” 

\- . - . -

The next day, an hour after training ended, Raph had showered and was now feeling refreshed so he decided to go read his new magazine in the pit. When he got there, Raph found that Mikey was already there, legs stretched comfortably out on the couch and humming cheerfully. 

For a moment, Raph had a disturbing flashback to the night before and his youngest brother's odder than usual behaviour, but relaxed when he saw a sketchbook open on Mikey's lap and a pencil furiously working in hand. Raph smiled slightly, chiding himself for his overly suspicious feelings. 

Raph leaned curiously over the back of the bench-come-couch to see what it was the smallest turtle was drawing. Mikey glanced up as Raph cast a shadow across him. He was surprised to see the absent minded smile turn into a slightly panicked expression as his little bro rushed to cover up his art. 

That feeling crept through Raph's being again but he obstinately pushed it back down, dismissing it as ludicrous. “What are you drawing, little bro?” Raph asked, trying to keep his tone light. 

Mikey grinned sheepishly up at him, “Nothing! I'm not drawing anything.” Mikey bounced to his feet, scrambling backwards out of the pit, keeping his eyes glued on Raph the entire time. “I'm drawing nothing at all! Nope! Not me!” 

Raph stared incredulously at the suspicious prankster turtle as he finally stepped backwards out of the pit, turned and ran for his room, shouting “Bye!” as he disappeared down the corridor. 

No, Raph was sure he had nothing to worry about at all. 

\- . - . -

Pounding away at his punching bag, Raph was trying to bury his growing paranoia beneath a layer of sweat and exercise. Leo was sitting nearby on a beanbag and reading a novel April had hired from the library for him. 

Mikey came out of the kitchen, smiling that distant, not all there smile of his as he munched on a cold slice of pizza. He also had two more slices in his other hand. He suddenly stopped dead and stood there just watching Raph from about five metres away, quietly regarding him for a few minutes as he slowly chewed. 

While Mikey continued to scrutinise him wordlessly, Raph found himself growing more and more testy as the minutes dragged on. Finally, he couldn't take it any more. Raph threw one final angry punch that sent the bag swinging wildly. “ _What_?” he snapped at his younger brother. 

Mikey cocked his head slightly with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Can you say 'wriggle wriggle'? For me?” 

Raph just stared dumbfounded for a moment at the obviously insane turtle before finally asking, “What the hell for?” 

Mikey shrugged dismissively. “I dunno. It'll just make me happy, I guess.” 

“You guess...” 

Mikey nodded eagerly. 

“Will it make you leave me the hell alone?” 

“It sure will!” 

Raph considered for a moment then snapped, “Fine! 'Wriggle wriggle'! Now get out of here before I hurt you!” 

Disappointment crossed Mikey's face; Raph noticed but didn't care. The only thing he cared about was when Mikey finally turned on his heel and left as promised. Then Raph noticed Leo watching wide-eyed over the top of his book and Raph growled warningly. “Not one word!” 

\- . - . -

April finished her lesson with Master Splinter only a few minutes previously and happily settled down beside Donnie in the pit. The two of them were on their laptops and chatting happily about random things that Raph really didn't give a damn about. He only wanted to read his comic in peace and luckily he was more than able to tune out his lovestruck, sappy, genius brother and their friend. 

The afternoon had been blissfully peaceful and Raph was feeling more at ease than he had been for days. That was probably down to the fact that he had seen no sign of his obnoxious youngest brother since practise earlier. Even better, Mikey had actually been acting normally, well, normally for Mikey, during training and that had gone a long way to reassure Raph and allow him to finally relax. 

After a little while of blessed relaxation, Mikey wandered through the common area on his way to the kitchen from his bedroom. He was wearing his earphones and MP3 player and was practically dancing as he walked with his eyes closed but Raph simply ignored him, completely enthralled in his comic. 

Abruptly, Raph felt a sudden coldness creep through him and he felt the intense desire to look up. Mikey had stopped dead just before the kitchen's entrance. Raph watched warily as his little brother suddenly moonwalked back to the middle of the common area, grinding to a halt behind April. 

Mikey opened his eyes and removed his earphones, positively beaming at the teenage girl. “Heyyy April! How's it hanging?” However, he didn't give the kunoichi a chance to respond before he continued. “Any chance you can do a turtle bro a solid?” 

“Uhm, sure...” April replied hesitantly. “What did you need, Mikey?” 

Raphael watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye. He was beginning to feel that unsettling sensation yet again. 

“Great! I just need ten, no  _twelve_  pool noodles.” Mikey's grin widened. “Um, preferably in a yellowish green but if that's too hard, green'll do in a pinch.” 

Raph turned his head sharply to more openly stare at his scheming brother and noticed both April and Donnie also staring. 

“Uh... what do you need pool noodles for?” April asked tentatively. 

Mikey's face went super serious for but a moment. “Just an art project. Thanks April!” Mikey grinned again as he placed his earphones back in place tucked under his mask and happily danced off back to the kitchen. 

\- . - . -

Raph was lifting weights in the dojo when Mikey suddenly appeared a short distance away. 

“Need a spotter, bro?” Mikey asked in concern. 

“Nuh,” Raph grunted, “I don't have that much weight on it today.” 

“Oh, okay. Well, if you change your mind, just give me a yell. I'm more than happy to help my favourite second oldest bro!” 

Raph twitched. Mikey didn't go away. 

“Hey bro?” Mikey asked uncertainly. 

Raph didn't respond. He hoped like hell that Mikey would actually just get the hint for once. 

He didn't. 

Naturally. 

Mikey grinned hopefully. “Can you say 'squirm squirm'? 

“ _Get out_!” Raph snapped, unable to contain his annoyance. Really, Mikey was just lucky he was holding all that weight. 

Mikey fled. 

\- . - . -

That night, instead of patrolling, the four terrapin brothers were searching for old, previously beloved treasures at their favourite junk yard “shopping” spot. They had so far found several items their family could make very good use of and Leo decided it was time to head home while the four were still able to carry everything. 

Mikey suddenly let out an exuberant cry of delight. Raph, Donnie and Leo trotted over to their orange bandanna wearing brother, curiosity about his find practically eating them alive. 

To Raph's utter disgust, Mikey joyfully held up an old, stained and threadbare yellowish green blanket. Raph tried to point out that it was useless to them and that even they had their standards; what they already had at home was in far better condition, not to mention a better colour. Mikey however, hugged the garment to his plastron protectively, like it was the most precious item on Earth. 

“Nah uh, dude! I need this, it's perfect!” Mikey insisted, refusing to leave it behind. 

“Ugh... whatever but you still have to carry your share of everything else  _and_  that disgusting thing.” 

Mikey beamed happily, “No problemo, bro!” 

\- . - . -

Master Splinter had taken April for a training run so Raph was taking the rare opportunity to play his drums; something he felt reluctant to do when his Sensei was home due to the rat's highly sensitive ears, he really didn't give a crap whether his brothers enjoyed it or not. Too damn bad if they didn't. 

There was a knock at his bedroom door which Raph just barely heard over the noise of his drumming but he stopped playing, looking up expectantly as the door opened at his 'invitation' to enter. Mikey stood in the frame. 

Raph groaned. He didn't know what kind of prank Mikey was gearing up for but he was thoroughly sick of all the tension of waiting for it. He could hardly believe himself but he actually  _almost_  wished Doctor Prankenstein would just get it over and done with already, since warning him off  _never_  worked. 

“One more bro!” Mikey cried out eagerly with a bright grin. It was that grin Mikey had that promised mischief, the one often accompanied with a ominous gleam in his eye. Raph suppressed a shudder at the observation. “Say 'writhe writhe' for me. Please?” 

“If you don't get the  _hell_  out of my sight, I'll make  _you_  'writhe writhe'.” Raph snarled in exasperation, making out as if he was about to get up and go pound the snot out of his annoying little brother. 

“Eep!” Mikey mock shrieked and ran off giggling madly. 

Raph breathed in and out, in and out, quietly seething. 

\- . - . -

Much later that night after the brothers returned from patrol, Raph was in his room getting ready for bed when he heard a tentative knock at his door. Without waiting for his reply, the door slowly eased open. He glared at Mikey, who stood framed in the doorway, lower lip quivering ever so slightly and puppy dog eyes in full force. Alarmingly, Raph felt his irritation melt almost instantly at the sight but groaned inwardly all the same. Mikey knew how to use that expression to full potential, usually deliberately, of that Raph was certain. He and his other brothers were almost always brought down by Mikey's sheer skill with that look. 

“Are you okay, Mikey?” He found he couldn't help but ask. 

Mikey shook his head, expression held solidly in place, eyes locked unerringly on Raph's. “I... I really need a hug...” he whimpered softly. 

“Go to Leo or Donnie.” Raph instantly tried to dismiss him. 

“Leo's already gone to bed and Donnie's locked up in his lab...” Mikey whined sadly. “Please Raph? I...” Mikey looked down to the floor for a moment and then back up to Raph, milking his expression and the moment for all its worth. 

“Ugh... fine... but,” Raph threatened, “ _No one_  finds out or I'll pound you into next week!” 

Mikey beamed happily and practically threw himself at Raph. Just as Michelangelo wrapped his arms around his older bro, Raph realised Mikey held something in his hands. Raph blinked, feeling suddenly disconcerted as his little brother rapidly hugged him multiple times, in various places all over his body. Each time the little weirdo did so, he seemed to look over Raph's shoulder or behind his shell from the side. Oddest of all was the 'hug' around his leg. 

“What the  _hell_  are you doing?” Raph finally spluttered. 

“Getting lots of hugs in because you so rarely let me.” Mikey explained, beatific smile in place “Thanks bro! I feel so much better now!” His tone was light and mischievous. 

“ _Good_!” Raph spat. “Now get away from me ya little twerp!” 

Mikey laughed joyously, “I'm going, I'm going!” and he did. 

And Raph finally caught sight of what looked like a dressmaking tape measure trailing from his rascal brother's hand. 

\- . - . -

Over the next few days, Raph and his family saw very little of their youngest outside of training, meals and patrol. Mikey spent the majority of his time locked away quietly in his room. To say it worried Raph was an understatement. He, Leo and Donnie were all extremely on edge. Mikey this quiet  _never_  boded well. For anyone. 

Whatever Doctor Prankenstein was cooking up this time though, he sure was taking a long time going about it. It had to be some remarkably elaborate prank and Mikey didn't usually have that kind of patience. 

And that scared Raph. 

It was obvious he was at the centre of it all, whatever it was, though that didn't stop either Leo or Donnie from also being far warier than usual whenever they moved about the lair. 

Finally, an hour after dinner one night, Mikey appeared in the common area, grinning proudly like a mad turtle with what Raph felt was an ominous glint in his eyes. Raph did his damnedest to hide his obvious trepidation. 

Whatever was coming, Raph knew it was finally time. He met Mikey's mischievous gaze with a threatening one of his own but either Mikey blissfully didn't notice or he outright ignored the warning. 

“I made you a present, Raph!” Mikey practically beamed with pride. 

Raph felt his stomach drop. “What is it?” He growled, not really wanting to know. 

“A surprise. You gotta close your eyes, bro.” The creepy smile never left Mikey's face. 

“I don't think so.” Raph declined firmly. 

Mikey's lower lip quivered as he pouted. “But bro, I worked  _so_  hard on it. You'll love it!” 

“I highly doubt it.” Raph turned away to go back to what he had been doing, intent on ignoring his shell-for-brains little brother. 

“Please Raph! I promise you, it's awesome!” Mikey pleaded, adding the puppy eyes to his quiver. 

“Yeah Raph,” Leo snickered from where he lounged in the beanbag nearby, “your little brother has worked  _so_  hard on something special  _just_  for you. You owe it to him to graciously accept his magnificent gift. It's the only honourable thing to do.” 

If  _only_  looks could kill. 

“You know you're curious, Raph and Leo and I are right here to  _protect_  you.” Donnie chimed in manipulatively with a dark chuckle. 

“ _Dudes_! Raph doesn't need 'protection'.” Mikey retorted, tone full of hurt. 

“The day I need your 'protection', Donnie, is the day you actually get a date with April!” Raph snorted, annoyed at his brothers' presumption and laughter that they couldn't even be bothered to try to contain. He knew he was going to regret this but thanks to them, he now he had a point to prove. He turned back to Mikey, “Fine! I'll accept your stupid present  _and_  close my eyes.” Raph grumbled. 

“Great! Come stand up here and turn your mask. No peeping!” Mikey gushed happily. 

Raph lumbered apprehensively over to where Mikey indicated, fully aware of his other brothers' attention and their delight at his expense as he turned his mask. 

He stood there, twitching anxiously, growing more and more irritable as he felt Mikey touching him, putting... something over his body. Raph was aware of the continuing amusement and sniggers from Leo and Donnie and impatiently reached up to twist his mask back already so he could damn well see what the hell they were so entertained by. Unbelievably he actually felt Mikey hit his hand away. 

“Did you just  _slap_  me?” Raph asked, his tone dangerous, incredulous that Mikey would even  _dare_  to hit him. 

“You promised!” Mikey pouted. “Almost done anyway, bro.” A few more inexorably long seconds passed by. “Okay, done! You can look now, Raph.” 

Raph reached up, turned his mask and apprehensively looked down at himself in horror. Mikey had put some... awful costume on him. It was a putrid greenish yellow, ribbed and mostly tubular garment, except for splitting at the legs, obviously there only so he could move in the damn thing. He looked up at Mikey completely aghast. “What the  _hell is this_?” 

Mikey grinned proudly once more and threw a smoke bomb, reappearing in the same spot when the smoke cleared, dressed in his Turflytle costume. “Every sidekick needs a good, stylish costume, Maggot Boy! I even came up with the perfect catch phrase for you to shout in battle.” 

Raph twitched in anger, momentarily frozen to the spot in blind, impotent rage. He was vaguely aware of Leo and Donnie practically rolling on the floor with unbridled laughter. 

“It's 'Maggot Therapy Time!” Mikey crowed. 

“Buzz buzz!” 

“ _ **Mikey**_!!!” 

Owari

**Maggot therapy**  is also known as  **maggot debridement therapy**  ( **MDT** ),  **larval therapy** ,  **larva therapy** ,  **larvae therapy** , **biodebridement**  or  **biosurgery**. It is a type of [biotherapy](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biotherapy) involving the introduction of live, disinfected [maggots](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maggot) (fly larvae) into the non-healing skin and soft tissue [wound(s)](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wound) of a human or animal for the purpose of cleaning out the [necrotic](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Necrosis) (dead) tissue within a wound ([debridement](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debridement)) and disinfection.

As sourced : [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maggot_therapy)[en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maggot_t…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maggot_therapy)


End file.
